


Happy Birthday from SHIELD

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, SHIELD, Sex, Smut, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: A SHIELD agent has to spend her birthday with Bucky Barnes.A birthday request from @shield-agent78 on Tumblr. This simple, bulleted imagine quickly got out of control. I'm not sure if it now falls into drabble category, but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday from SHIELD

  * Post Endgame, Nick Fury wants the new Captain America, to work with SHIELD eventhough (someone else) is pushing for another Cap. During their negotiations, Sam tries to convince Fury to help hide Bucky from the government. The UN sends World Security Council after him. Fury barks, “That motherfucker almost killed me.” Sam answers, “Yeah, he’s real sorry about that.” He goes on to remind him of the brainwashing and all Bucky did as a Howling Commando. Then he gives Fury an ultimatum; if he wants Sam, he’s gotta help Bucky.
  * They set Bucky up in a small town in the middle of nowhere. He has to hide the arm so people won’t be easily identifiable by the public. He also keeps long hair and beard since last public photos he looked considerably different. He has a small apartment and his story is he came from a town where a factory closed and heard there were jobs. 
  * Bucky meets his neighbor, Robin Mathews, a 1st grade teacher at the local elementary school. She’s a mature woman with beautiful hazel eyes. He is happy to see there’s no ring on her finger. 
  * She did not expect him to start flirting with her. 
  * Late one night, there’s a knock on his door. Robin flashes a badge at him and says, “I’m Agent 78, Special Service”. “Sam Wilson sent me. We have to go.” “Go where?” “World Security Council sent a team. They’re on their way now.” He runs to his room, puts on his arm, grabs his emergency backpack.
  * They get in her Toyota Camry and head out of town. He grumbles about the lame car, but she says it’s low profile. On their way down the road, she sees the big black government vehicles and tells Bucky to get down. Bucky asks who sent her to spy on him. “I was assigned to protect you. Against this.” “Where are we going?” he asks. “Tonight, we’re headed to a motel that accepts cash and doesn’t ask questions. I’ll get further instructions tomorrow.” They first stop somewhere remote and she changes the plates.
  * When they find the motel, she parks and tucks her brown hair under a baseball cap, handing another to him and tells him to stay in the car out of sight. While she signs in. She comes back and parks in front of their room and takes her own bag out of the car. “If they come asking questions, two separate rooms might tip them onto our trail. We’re Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski. Married twelve years.”
  * Sam calls her and says his guy inside the WSC weren’t able to pick up their trail. They’re should just hang tight for the night. She orders pizza and soda and the tv gets only a few channels that are all fuzzy and crap shows. "Wonderful,” she grumbles. “This is has got to be the worst day ever.” Bucky says, “Sorry,” and she explains it’s not his fault, or even him. It’s just that it’s her birthday.
  * There’s only the king-sized bed. Bucky says he’ll sleep on the floor, but she says that’s ridiculous, they’re both grown-ups. She gets ready in the bathroom. She’s got a tank and boyshorts on. He comes out in just his knit boxers. She says “Maybe you should put your t-shirt back on.” “Sorry, I didn’t think the arm would bother you.” “It doesn’t,” she blushes. He understands she’s turned on. The mood in the room changes suddenly.

He hovers over her on all fours. His metal hand presses into the mattress while the right gently sweeps hair away from her face. Robin expects the kiss to be fast and hard. Instead, Bucky leans in slowly and presses his lips to hers. His breath is minty from toothpaste and she briefly  imagines he must carry a toothbrush in that emergency backpack. Her thoughts are quickly interrupted as his tongue slips past her lips. His tongue swept through her mouth extracting a wanton moan. 

Robin hadn’t been kissed like that in a long time. With care. Wanting to give as much as take. A promise that there would be more than just a quick fuck. It had her wet and aching.

As her hands begin to explore the rigid muscles of arms and back, Bucky takes it as a cue. His hand slips the tank straps down past her shoulders then pulls at the front to expose her breasts. Mouth on one, hand on the other, her back arches into the onslaught of sensation shooting between chest and core. Her belly feels like it’s on fire.

Bucky removes his hand to get underneath her waistband. His fingers trail he soft hairs, ghosting past soft flesh. He is about to kiss her again when he feels how ready she is for him. A smile that is half a smirk crosses his face as he pushes two fingers inside. It’s slow and skillful, making her moan even louder this time. “Fuck!” she cries as he drags in and out leisurely. 

She knows she’s not going to last long and she doesn’t care. Lips are at her neck now. The tip of his tongue tasting her. 

A hand of her own burrows past the elastic of his boxers reaching for his hardon. Wrapping her fingers around the tip, her thumb traces the slick tip. Bucky hums in approval. She starts pumping him, determined to make him as much of a mess as she is.

The fingers inside her continue to search for just the right spot until she pants, “That’s it. Right there.” Grinding against his hand now to get more friction. He stops kissing her to watch as she comes with an arched back and a grab of his arm to make sure it’s not going anywhere.

After he eases his hand away, as she comes back down to Earth, Bucky strips off his shorts. As he leans back over, Robin pushes him onto his back. “Please tell me you have condoms,” she snipes.

“Wallet. On the dresser.”

She hops off bounces off the bed and hurriedly retrieves the foil packet. Her clothes are quickly discarded as she returns to him. Bucky’s thighs are straddled while she frees the condom then rolls it on. Robin is done with taking things easy, anxious to have his thick cock inside her.

The initial entry is slow, but once she star t s grinding her hips, the speed increases quickly. Bucky grabs her hips and helps her move up and down his shaft. “I need you to come for me, doll.”

“You first,” she smirks.

“Trust me, I can hold out way longer than you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No. It’s a fact.” His thumb finds her clit and begins massaging it.

“Fuck it. You don’t play fair,” she barks as she chases down the orgasm. When it slams down on her, Robin has to brace herself again against his arms. Bucky works her through it, going after his own. As she eases back to reality, she reaches back to find his engorged sac, giving it a squeeze. Bucky growls out a string of expletives as he holds her pelvis tight against him once more as he shakes through his own release.

  * They take turns in the bathroom again to clean up. Both assume the other was just looking for some excitement. The room is awkward. Robin quips, “Well, that certainly was a birthday surprise.” He laughs. They say goodnight, turn the lights out and go to sleep.
  * The next morning, Agent 78 plays it cool in order to stave off more of the uncomfortable tension. Luckily, it’s not long before she gets the expected phone call.
  * Robin drives him to the next place where Bucky is handed off to another agent. Bucky asks why. She shrugs and says she has her orders. She is surprised when he wonders if he’ll ever see her again. He is surprised when she says she certainly hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Bucky and other Marvel characters.


End file.
